


Flecks of Water

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [16]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Hot Weather, It's still rated PG, M/M, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is planning to take a shower but Person B steals it from them at the last second. Person A threatens to join them if Person B doesn't give up the shower. Person B thinks they're bluffing. It turns out that they're not.</p><hr/><p>"Don't you dare get in the shower, do not even think about it, I will come in there, so help me, Doumeki!"</p><p>"Right," Doumeki said flatly, and stepped into the shower anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flecks of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the OTP Prompts Tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> **This will have a direct (although not necessary to read both) continuation! Stay tuned for later today/tomorrow for it!**
> 
>  
> 
>  ****I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading!

" _Ugh_ , it's so _hot_! Yeesh."

Doumeki didn't look up, nor did he speak, although he silently agreed regarding Watanuki's complaining. They were in the sticky part of the year, the middle part between July and August, and the weather was sultry and oppressive. He may not complain like Watanuki did, but he wasn't unaware of it, or the way that sweat was making his shirt stick uncomfortably to the small of his back.

Watanuki was draped across the sofa, arm dangling to the floor. Doumeki thought that he looked particularly disheveled, and accordingly attractive for it, although he opted not to say either of those things, either. It would result in yelling, he was positive, yelling that he ought not to be saying such things at four in the afternoon on a Monday.

"It's summer," he replied instead, a simple, obvious explanation to the oppressive heat.

"Ugh, don't even take that tone with me," Watanuki growled, although it was lacklustre. "I'm gonna have a shower, it's too hot." He pushed himself up off the sofa lethargically, moving much slower than what Doumeki was used to seeing him move, but more importantly:

a shower. That sounded... like a really good idea. Why hadn't he thought of it earlier? It wasn't as though he couldn't handle being sweaty, but he didn't particularly like it.

Plus, it would irritate Watanuki if he stole the shower from him last minute, which would result in what was certain to be a (loud) cute display of emotion.

Doumeki waited until Watanuki had gone back to the six tatami to get a new set of clothes before standing and striding to the bathroom, pulling his shirt up over his head along the way. He left it in the hallway and closed the door behind him, stepping out of his pants to step into the shower.

" _Doumeki!_ "

The screech outside the bathroom door brought forth a short burst of laughter from Doumeki's lips, although he pressed his hand over his mouth to stifle it, even though he was certain that Watanuki knew he was amused at the development.

"I said _I_ was getting a shower!" Watanuki growled.

Doumeki lowered his hand. "I decided to."

"Don't give me that! Don't you dare turn that water-"

Doumeki reached over to turn the shower on.

"You jerk!! Don't you dare get in the shower, do not even think about it, I will come in there, so help me, Doumeki!"

"Right," Doumeki said flatly, and stepped into the shower anyway.

The water was cool, just warm enough to be tolerable but not hot enough to defeat the purpose of getting a shower to cool down. If anything, it would make him feel less sticky, and chase the humidity away for a little bit. Just like the noise that had been chased away from outside the bathroom door.

Watanuki wasn't a prude, but he could be very prude-like depending on the circumstances, and if he was already flailing around at this time in the afternoon, he probably wasn't in the mindset to-

Doumeki didn't hear the door open over the shower, but he startled when the shower curtain was pulled back.

... He'd been serious.

Doumeki blinked water out of his eyes, and looked at Watanuki's naked body, the scowl on his lips and the determination in his gaze.

"Don't steal my shower," Watanuki grumbled, and pushed Doumeki a few steps out of the way to climb into the spray of the water. "Don't be such an idiot."

Doumeki's eyes dropped down Watanuki's body, half-unconsciously. "Sorry."

"Hey! Up here!" Watanuki snapped his fingers. "This isn't a show! Turn around!"

Doumeki felt his eyebrows raise, and he cringed internally. How incredibly transparent he could be.

"You dirty pervert!" Watanuki's cheeks were definitely flushed now. "If you honestly think you can expect anything from me now, you really have some nerve-"

Doumeki reached forward to rest his hand against Watanuki's cheek, leaning down to capture his lips.

No, he didn't honestly expect anything, but to make a shower sweeter was hardly something to be faulted for.

He pulled away as easily as he had leaned over to initiate the kiss, and smoothed a piece of Watanuki's wet hair away from his forehead.

Watanuki grumbled something, nonsense beneath his breath that wasn't even really words, and turned his head towards the wall. "... just hand me the soap, will you?" he muttered, managing to look pouting whilst simultaneously looking annoyed.

The corners of Doumeki's mouth threatened to display a smile, and doing his best to ignore that, he reached for the soap.

 


End file.
